Our busy society has presented us with several needs to ensure that work and other activities that may need observation, supervision, training and more, cannot be effected in person without large economic investments. As an example, previously, if a supervisor needs to be sure that an employee at a branch office is effecting the proper client interaction, duty, training, or module, that a supervisor or an agent of same would need to be physically present at the employee location to assure compliance or provide guidance to the employee. When the option changes from in-person monitoring or supervision at remote locations, the investment in economic and human capital is typically huge, thus precluding individuals and companies without the wherewithal from engagement of such technology. Other barriers to entry for this type of service make the use of this technology out of reach to a broader audience. In effect, the cost of this service implies that those that can offer such services, typically would transfer same to the customers, thus increasing the charge, and cost of doing business in bringing capacities to the reach of others who may not be economically or otherwise disposed to take advantage of it.
Silent surveillance monitoring of audio telephonic communications is a common capability and activity and the benefits of these activities are widely known. The undetected monitoring of video and audio sessions is not available as well as the benefits due for such service. As live video communication finds a more important role in contact centers, telemedicine, training, and other environments, the need for undetected monitoring of video and audio sessions for quality assurance and business applications continues to grow.
Recording of video and audio sessions is widely available, but lacks the immediate benefits of undetected monitoring in real time.
Remote counseling and assurance of compliance offer benefits in many ways to increase the level and quality of product offerings and performance of employees over a network.
From the above, it is notable that what is needed in the marketplace is a capability that provides the wherewithal to undetectably monitor video and audio communication sessions and activities, or actively participate in such actions, possibly from a remote location, for the benefit of the stakeholders. Such process and product to serve that need are included in this disclosure.